United for the destiny
by Annabel Evers
Summary: "Não tinha como fugir. O destino sempre a empurrava na direção dele".


**United**** for the destiny.**

** (Oneshot)**

**Ship: Gina W. & Draco M.**

**Dedicado à: ... minha insônia? Bom, é graças a ela que eu só consigo escrever de madrugada...**

* * *

><p>Fazia um belo dia de verão nos arredores de Godric's Hollow. Uma mulher ruiva andava distraidamente, segurando a mão de uma criança bastante parecida consigo. Os passos leves e calmos das ruivas combinavam exatamente com a calmaria do parque. Claro, se alguém avisasse a algum fotografo que Gina Potter estava passeando com sua filha mais nova, era capaz de até mesmo Rita Skeeter aparecer no local com uma pergunta como "O que as damas da família Potter fazem passeando no parque sozinhas? Alguma crise na relação, Gina?".<p>

Agradecendo pela calmaria, Gina deixou a filha mais nova brincar com alguns colegas enquanto ia procurar Alvo e James. A ruiva soltou um beijo para a filha e saiu à procura das crianças. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, escutou gritos eufóricos perto da onde estava. Seguiu o barulho e, ao reconhecer o motivo da aglomeração de crianças excitadas, parou próxima à uma árvore e cruzou os braços ao peito, apenas observando o garotinho de 9 anos exibindo a nova vassoura para os amigos.

- Isso é uma nova vassoura Nimbus 3000!

- Nossa como ele é sortudo!

- Também, filho de Harry Potter...

- Ai, como ele é fofo!

Vários comentários se faziam a respeito da nova vassoura do primogênito dos Potter, alguns admirados, outros invejosos. Quando James Sirius montou na vassoura à pedido dos coleguinhas presentes, viu sua mãe encostada numa árvore com uma expressão que sabia que ficaria de castigo. O menino voou até a mãe fazendo os cabelos ruivos rebeldes balançarem ao vento. Os olhos castanhos estavam suplicantes quando parou, observando a mãe.

- O que eu falei sobre chegar cedo em casa? – exclamou Gina com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu acabei esquecendo – explicou o garoto. – Na verdade, nem foi tanto tempo assim. Mal tive tempo de voar tranquilo...

- Por que você preferiu fazer propaganda com a vassoura. – completou a mulher. – Onde está o Alvo?

James engoliu em seco. – Por ai?

- Eu não acredito que você perdeu seu irmão! – gritou Gina enfurecida. Puxou o filho da vassoura e lhe ordenou com uma voz que daria medo até me Voldemort: - Você vai pegar sua irmã lá na caixa de areia, vai me esperar na entrada do parque próximo aos nossos vizinhos e não sairá de perto dela por nada. Eu vou procurar o Alvo. – respondeu passando a mão no cabelo, frustrada. – E nem pense que sairá em pune dessa! Seu pai vai ficar sabendo.

- Mas mãe, o Al já tem oito anos, não é mais um bebê! – falou o garoto tentando se defender.

- Em pouco tempo você estará em Hogwarts e se não consegue nem ficar de olho no seu irmão, então...

- Certo mãe! – interrompeu o garoto. Gina sorriu vitoriosa. Sabia que a ideia de não estudar na renomada Hogwarts era o pesadelo do filho.

James montou em sua vassoura enquanto Gina saia à procura de Alvo.

O filho do meio era um tanto distraído e tinha uma facilidade para se perder. Dos três filhos, era o mais calado e o mais parecido com Harry. Gostava de estudar, uma característica que orgulhava muito Hermione, mas simplesmente não tinha a mínima noção do perigo.

Ficou aliviada a escutar as risadas do filho, acompanhada por outra mais velha. Curiosa, Gina espreitou-se pelas rosas, tentando ver quem estava brincando com sua criança. Alvo estava com o cabelo mais para cima que o normal, tinha as bochechas rosadas de felicidade e estava sentado na grama, ao lado de um homem loiro sorridente.

- Faz de novo tio Draco! – pedia a criança curiosa.

- Qual delas? – perguntou o homem divertidamente.

- A de "Estou com medo, mas mesmo assim não ligo que você é 3 vezes maior que eu, vou te bater mesmo assim". É muito engraçado!

Draco Malfoy sorriu afetuosamente ao garoto na sua frente. Tudo nele dizia HARRY POTTER, mas havia algo naquela criança que o chamava à atenção. Não os olhos, não o cabelo, não as mãos ou o rosto... Mas o sorriso. Mesmo sendo um pouco tímido, havia lago sapeca nele, algo sarcástico nas suas palavras... Algo que nem era Grifinório ou Sonserino... Algo como... _Gina Weasley._

Gina gostaria de ficar encarando aquela cena para sempre. Seu filho, assim tão próximo de alguém que hoje poderia ser seu pai. Se a ruiva não tivesse tido medo de enfrentar tudo e todos para ficar com o amor de sua vida. Talvez, se tivesse tido mais coragem, poderia estar nessa cena não como uma enxerida, mas sim... Como parte da família.

Ficou mais um tempo os observando, mas uma hora ela tinha de voltar para casa. Suspirou e saiu atrás das plantas na qual estava escondida e se aproximou deles. Alvo, ao ver a mãe vindo em sua direção, correu e lhe deu um abraço gigante, digno de um neto de Molly Weasley. Gina mal retribuiu encarando Draco se erguer do chão, limpando um pouco de grama de suas vestes. Deu um aceno com a cabeça na direção da ruiva e em seguida aparatou. Gina ficou nervosa, imaginando seriamente se teria imaginado o homem à sua frente. Mas as palavras do filho confirmaram a verdade: ele realmente esteve aqui.

- ...Então ele me disse que também era buxo e que estudou me Hogwarts. Eu perguntei a ele em que casa, e ele me respondeu _a Sonserina_. E o James sempre diz que na Sonserina só entram pessoas más, mas ele não era mal! Vem mamãe, deixa eu te apresentar meu amigo... – o garoto puxou a mão da mãe, esperando encontrar o novo amigo, mas apenas encontrou um campo florido. A testa da criança enrugou-se de confusão. – Mas cadê ele?

Gina piscou rápido, tentando espantar as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair. Não gostava de imaginar que ele esteve tão perto, e ela nada fez a não ser observa-lo, como antes. Queria ter dito algo, mas _quem sabe_ fosse melhor assim. Draco tinha sua vida, sua família e ela também. Ela ignorou a dor em seu peito, a sensação que havia um bolo em sua garganta, mas era quase impossível. Apenas de sabe que o amor de sua adolescência estivera ali, apenas a alguns passos de distância, a matava.

Era sempre isso. Pequenos passos a separava de ser feliz, pequenos passos a impedia de conquistar o que sempre sonhou.

Naquela noite, enquanto Harry dormia serenamente na cama ao seu lado, Gina chorou o mais silenciosamente possível, como no tempo que encharcava o travesseiro pensando em Harry atrás das horcrux e em Draco, o coração completamente dividido.

**4 anos depois,**

**Plataforma 9 ¾ **

**Expresso de Hogwarts.**

A densa neblina saída do trem aquietou o coração de Gina. Saber que seus filhos estariam de volta para ela a fazia se sentir bem. Quando a porta se abriu, crianças de todas as idades saíram em disparada, procurando cada uma suas famílias. Como não era o primeiro dos Potter a ingressar na escola, Harry e Gina sabiam muito bem que se devem esperar as crianças o _mais afastado possível_ do trem.

O alívio que corroeu o coração da mãe ao ver James e Alvo vindo em sua direção foi inexplicável, impossível de se colocar em palavras. Abraçou os dois de uma vez, ignorando as pessoas à sua volta. Beijou o topo da cabeça de cada um, a voz embargada com as lagrimas quando sussurrou:

- Merlin, como vocês cresceram!

James apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto Alvo parecia estranhamente encabulado. James então abraçou o pai, enquanto Alvo acenava para uns amigos com as mãos. Abraçou a irmã mais nova, enquanto o pai assanhava seus cabelos. James pegou seu carrinho e se dirigiu para a barreira. No caminho, toparam com Rony e Hermione. Começaram a conversar, enquanto se dirigiam a fila que havia formado. A pequena Lily queria saber de tudo sobre Hogwarts, e sua prima Rose não perdeu tempo em contar em detalhes seu primeiro ano.

- E então Rose, Alvo, fizeram muitos amigos? – perguntou Rony enquanto arrastava o carrinho da filha.

Rose e Alvo se entreolharam, preocupados. Talvez a revelação dos amigos feitos esse ano poderiam ser bombásticas demais para os pais deles. Assim que atravessaram a barreira e Rose viu os amigos, tomou uma decisão.

- Papai, vou chamar meus amigos! – disse e correu na direção das famílias que se reencontravam. Alvo seguiu a prima, mas com mais calma.

Quando encontraram, Rose e Mandy se abraçaram como se estivesse há anos separadas. Mandy Newton era uma nascida trouxa que pertencia à Lufa-Lufa e muito amiga do trio. Mas... Que trio?

- Quem vê, nem parece que essas duas acabaram de se ver. – comentou Scorpius Malfoy juntando-se aos amigos.

- Concordo. – comentou Alvo enquanto observava as duas prometerem que se veriam nas férias, que marcariam encontros, e etc.

Quando Draco aproximou-se das crianças, sorriu educadamente. Riu da cara que Alvo fez ao reconhecê-lo. O garoto tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa e gaguejava coisas incoerentes.

- Posso saber por que você está encarando meu pai com essa cara? – perguntou Scorpius com uma sobrancelha erguida. Rose olhava tudo confusa e Mandy abafava risinhos ao ver a cara do amigo.

- É o homem d-do pa-parque... O d-da-daquele dia que eu me pe-perdi...

- Que lhe deu conselhos de como ser um sonserino. E que não é tão ruim. – completou Draco risonho. – Pena que não seguiu meu conselho e entrou para a Grifinória. Analisando bem – continuou olhando para as meninas. – vocês formam um grupo interessante... Um grifinório, um sonserino – Scorpius corou com o sorriso orgulhoso que o pai lhe dirigiu. – uma lufana e uma corvina. Os pais de vocês estão vindo..!

Ronald vinha à frente, com Hermione falando algo baixo demais para se ouvir. Harry vinha com a filha nos braços, uma mão segurando a da esposa delicadamente. Draco ignorou a sensação horrível de ver Gina com outro homem, mas depois de tantos anos já era algo na qual se habituara.

- Agora eu não quero nem ver. – murmurou Rose. Scorpius abraçou a amiga de lado.

- Não haverá nenhuma briga da minha parte, pequena Rose. – declarou Draco. Rose parecia visivelmente surpresa. – Não sou o _lobo mal_ que seu pai lhe contou?

Rose riu envergonhada. – Nem um pouco.

- Pois acho que vocês gostariam de saber versões mais atualizadas das histórias de Hogwarts...

Gina fez Harry diminuir o passo, apenas admirando a cena à sua frente. Draco falando normalmente com as crianças, as fazendo rir. Sua mente vagou para versões de sua vida com esse homem ao seu lado. Mas sempre haveria o _se_ na relação mais que mal resolvida dos dois.

_Maldito se_, pensou divertida, vendo Rony andar apressado e com toda a certeza, arrumar briga com seu arqui-inimigo. Não tinha como fugir. O destino sempre a empurrava na direção dele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Hey sei que com certeza não ficou muito bem explicado na fic, mas vou tentar agora: nunca imaginei um Draco santo, bonzinho demais, etc., mas sim alguém educado e arrependido. Pois é... Reviews?**_


End file.
